The present invention relates generally, to anchor devices and more particularly, to an improved device for mounting fence or sign posts within the ground. With the instant device, ready means are provided whereby a post is simultaneously rigidly interlocked with the anchor as the anchor and joined post are driven into the ground. The resultant driven assembly provides an enhanced anchorage of the post in view of the lateral displacement of lowermost portions of the anchor during the driving thereof into the ground.